


Kinship

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alley Sex, Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Dogs, F/M, Parenthood, Semi-Public Sex, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: A chance encounter during a romp that lingers for years to come...Part of #ByletheaWeek2020. Day 6- Pets and Children.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kinship

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

_ Plap Plap Plap Plap _

Dorothea grabbed the sheet beneath her as her hips bucked back against Byleth’s cock. She felt her professor’s gloves on her hips as he drove in and out of her loins and sent a slurry of sweat and sin all around them. His balls clapped against her crotch and disturbed the rolled-over panties digging between her thighs. Her legs shifted around the skirt pooled over her ankles as her bare tits flew free. She felt another moan coming on and quickly bit down on the sheet to mask herself as they fucked in the alley.

The bustling city sounded more distant as the enamored pair rutted away - far from the critical eyes of the people milling about or especially the faculty of the Officer’s Academy. The excuse for their trip was nearby, next to the crate where Dorothea was now bent over a recently bought sheet. One purchased from a quaint stall for this one, sole purpose in fact, and would likely be discarded along with any evidence of their fraternizations.

A shame - it was a nice sheet.

_ “Mmmmm, Urrfessiiir~” _

Byleth heard her hiss through the spit-soaked cloth and sped up his thrusts. He didn’t know how long they still had before they’d have to hurry back to the Monastery and wanted to leave a nice, good load in his precious student-lover before they had to assume their stations once more. He reached down to cup and squeeze her breasts as the two fucked with reckless abandon up to and well past the point of no return.

_ “Y-Yeeeeeeeeeesssssh!” _

Dorothea’s hips slammed back as Byleth erupted in her tight pussy. The professor’s dick kept churning in her twat as he pumped rope after sticky rope of seed into her eager womb. His hands dug into her breasts as he sent her tumbling forward until her cap came off her head and fell onto the ground.

He stayed in her pussy until his cock softened as the last spurt leaked out. She shifted forward as he pulled out and collapsed against the wall beside them. Heavy pants escaped their lips as they came down from their shared, verboten heaven.

“Oooh, Professor, so much~” Dorothea cooed as she laid against the sheet. Byleth’s seed leaked out of her twat while the rest sloshed around her packed womb. Her professor gave her time to catch her breath.

Eventually, she pushed herself up and left the sheet, and mess, behind. Dorothea shifted her panties back over her stuffed pussy to keep the rest of the spunk inside. She marveled the puddle of spunk as she mused aloud, “Phew….if that’s what a quick fling entails, I can only imagine how much you could do with a full night...or perhaps even a day?”

Byleth grunted and tried not to pursue that rather delightful visual as he tucked his cock away. His student chuckled at the twitch in his loins before shaking her head. “Mmm, perhaps later. For now, we’d best be making our way back, yes? Don’t want to arouse any suspicion,” she laughed as she reached down for her discarded skirt.

_ ‘Crash!’ _

The two paused mid-dressing. Panic flashed over her face before she sped up. Byleth quickly secured his trousers and moved in front of his student as Dorothea struggled with her bra and jacket. The professor thumbed the simple sword on his belt and moved to the source of the sound. He saw something shifting in a nearby pile of filth. His nose crinkled as he entered the downward wind and smelled the bile itself. 

_ Thump! _

Something came tumbling out of the garbage and landed at his feet - something alive.

Dorothea stopped her frantic dressing as she blinked. Realization lit up in her eyes as she blurted out, “Oh, it’s a puppy!”

Byleth lowered his hand from his sword as he eyed the little dog. He was clearly a stray - shaggy coat, dirty, and more than a little emaciated. With ears drooped down and his tail tucked between his hind legs as he trembled before the two.

Dorothea stepped around Byleth, now appearing at least somewhat modest if a bit disheveled. The bag of supplies was back over her shoulder as well. She leaned into the puppy and watched him shaking with pity in her eyes. “Oh, you poor thing...Professor, look at his paw,” she pointed as she adjusted her skirt and jacket to look presentable.

He followed her gesture to the dog’s back leg. It clearly wasn’t bending right and seemed to shake a little more. an ill sign indeed. She attempted to reach out her hand in support, but the dog whimpered and shifted back. “Surely we can’t let a little guy like him fend for himself, right?”

We should take him to the Monastery,” Dorothea suggested as she rose back to her feet. Byleth nodded in agreement and got down on one knee before the frightened puppy. Luckily, the dog smelled the various other animals from the Monastery on the professor and felt more secure. He even let his little tail out to wag as he limped towards the man’s open palm.

Dorothea watched as Byleth - the feared Ashen Demon himself, gently picked up the puppy and held the little guy close to his chest. The sight of his little tail wagging faster and the barest hint of a tiny tongue made the student giggle. “Come on, let’s get him back. He needs a bath. Perhaps Manuela could take a look at his paw as well?” she suggested.

Byleth nodded in agreement and waited for Dorothea to finish wiping away any evidence of their sorted, tawdry dealing before they made ready to leave. The sheet was left in the rubbish pile, though the professor at least made a note of who the vendor was to offer more patronage. He held the timid little pup in his arms and walked out of the alley with his student close behind...

* * *

_ Sniff Sniff Sniff. _

“Mmm?”

Dorothea stirred in bed as something wet caressed her arm. She blinked in the darkness of her home and the exhaustion that had gripped her weary, yet satisfied bones. Soft, luxurious sheets draped over her body as she tried to turn towards the source of her disturbance. Her eyes adjusted to the night as she took stock of the silhouette bouncing just off the edge of her bed. “ _ Uwah... _ H-Hmm?”

_ “Awoo.” _

The puppy - bigger, older, greyer, and with noticeably less hair on his tail. Yet his coat was clean and he was no less spry as he stood atop his hind legs and nudged the lady of the house. She smacked her lips, still resting on her side as she tiredly asked, “What is it, boy?”

The dog perked up as she finally responded. It reared in to lick her face, much to her shock and sputtering protest. Yet before she could reprimand the attack, he was already back on the floor and rushing to the door with no regard to his usual gait. Dorothea made to follow, only to have an obvious obstruction present itself due to the....coupling, in her rear. She blushed before stammering to the eager hound, “H-Hold on.” 

The dog took off and scampered over the carpet. Dorothea extracted herself from her husband and her bed before she threw her night robe on to follow the dog. He led her out of the room and down the hall with his slight-yet-spry limp. 

She conjured a light fire spell in her palm for illumination - the only sort of fire magic she still dared to evoke now that the ashen days of war were behind her. The mistress of the house passed the portraits her husband had commissioned of her old classmates and tried not to linger as she passed the smiling faces of friends who no longer could. As they neared the stairs she expected their loyal hound to scamper down for water or perhaps to run outside. 

He did neither - he turned right to the other end of the estate.

Dorothea quickened her steps.

By the time the dog came to a stop, Dorothea was clearly worried now as she quickly opened the door and looked inside. The room looked the same - no signs of foul play, with windows, still warded shut. She flicked a quick firebolt to the nearby candles before dashing to the crib in the center of the room the fear that had gripped her heart released its thrall as she beheld the completely benign, utterly peaceful face of her daughter.

_ “Aroo?” _

“Oh, you...It's okay - she’s just like her father is all,” she explained. Dorothea cradled her baby as she shook her head at the dog’s obvious concern. The baby was quiet as she snoozed, though the look on her face shuddered between content and conflict. Yet the conflict cleared as the baby settled in her mother’s arms and resumed her most peaceful slumber. “Just like her father.”

Dorothea bright her baby close to her bosom as she hummed a sweet little tune. Like Byleth, Their child had been quiet at birth, though thankfully she had a heartbeat. Perhaps it was simply hereditary now. It had certainly had its toll on her for sometime after the delivery. But she was finally used to it...to an extent.

Still, she had to show due praise to the loyal dog that had stood by them for so very long. The one that had lasted through a harrowing year at Garreg Mach, had stayed by her side for five long years of hell, and even now could limp to the call for his beloved master and wife. “Where would our little princess be without her shining knight?” she giggled to the old, wagging pup.

Dorothea's chuckles slowed as she felt someone wrap around her and her child. She relaxed in her husband’s embrace and tipped her head back against his chest. Her hand shifted on the baby’s head to let his hand gently cup alongside her. “Is she okay?” 

His wife nodded in his arms. He let her go so she could turn to face her shirtless, though modestly garbed husband with a warm smile. “Do not fret, she’s fine. Someone’s just being a worrywart, aren’t you?” she teased their companion.

The hound could hear her mocking voice and bared its teeth in a vaguely intimidating way. Though the most he could muster was a low growl that was very against the way his tail kept twitching.  _ “Grrr” _

Husband and wife shared their mirth at the loyal dog’s protests. Byleth let go of his loving family in favor of crouching down to pat the old hound’s head. “Good boy,” he praised.

Growls morphed into happy pants as his haggard tail wagged at his master’s approval. He sat down and pushed his head into Byleth’s hand, demanding more attention and praise. Dorothea giggled at the hound’s theatrics before turning her attention back to Byleth. “Here, why don’t you hold her while I get our little war hero some water,” she offered.

He blinked before accepting her offer. The old pup whined as his master’s hand left him, but it was ignored and ultimately abandoned as he watched the couple. Dorothea handed him their daughter before turning back to the eager dog with a knowing smile. “Well, come on - let's get you some water. Perhaps even a treat,” she winked.

“Awoo!”

Byleth watched his loyal hound scamper out as fast as his tired old legs could manage. He chuckled at the display, along with Dorothea. His wife paused long enough to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, “See you back in bed~”

And with that, she was gone- off to humor their dog for a job well done. Byleth’s lips curled into a smile as he watched his dearly beloved depart. His eye lingered on the noticeable sway in her hips before he shook away any further thoughts. 

Instead, he looked down into the peaceful face of his sleeping, precious child. He held her, marveling how light she was. How fragile.

How peaceful.

He spoke her name - the name of a woman he never knew, but would dearly wish to honor. A woman he wished could’ve lived to see this moment. She and the man who had raised him yet now was at peace with her after so long. A name that had never had objections as it passed through his lips - be it the first time, or the hundredth time.

“Sitri…”

_ Lifelong Bonds _

**Author's Note:**

> Again, light on the sex this time, but I really wanted to sell on the idea of a prologue/epilogue setup with the two themes of pets and Children. I intentionally left the dog's name unsaid because I wanted the focus more on the barebones scenario rather than be too bogged down in establishing a little puppy that was actually there the whole time and just not mentioned (can't say I personally like notions like that, though they can admittedly be done very well). Anyway, I thought it was only fitting to give Byleth a daughter since it's like a tradition at this point for male avatars to have daughters. but rather than dig for a unisex name for her, I wanted it to feel more special since I think 3Houses, on the whole, was much more focused on personalizing each ending rather than having cookie-cutter ones.
> 
> Also, I passed 100 stories...kinda cheating methinks given some of them are only 1K words at best, but hey I'll gladly say I'm 'almost' at 100 stories XD. I really cannot thank everyone here enough for your constant support - your praise, your criticism, and even those that admit they don't like a premise or subject but can appreciate my quality. I hope for 'almost' a hundred more to come with all of you enjoying them as much as I enjoy making them :)
> 
> Anyway, Tomorrow will be much more raunchy I think, so I hope everyone is looking forward to that :)


End file.
